Many fluid systems use vanes to control the direction and flow rate of a fluid flow. Gas turbine engines are one example of such a fluid system. The typical gas turbine engine controls the direction of the air moving through engine with an array of vanes located in the inlet or outlet of the engine or in a duct internal to the engine. These vanes are typically unitary pieces which rotate about a single axis or consist of a fixed strut portion about which a variable vane, or flap, rotates. In some applications the vane may consist of two moveable portions which are connected and rotate about a common axis.
As these vanes are articulated, incongruences in the vane surface and discontinuities in the vane profile disrupts the air flow and reduce the pressure of the working fluid, thereby introducing inefficiencies in the fluid system. Some vanes attempt to mitigate these losses by incorporating flexible skins over the junctions between moving parts. Other vanes use deformable materials for the structural portions of the vane which form the contact surface with the working fluid.
The present application discloses one or more of the features recited in the appended claims and/or the following features which, alone or in any combination, may comprise patentable subject matter.
The present disclosure is directed to a system which addresses the deficiencies of traditional vane designs by increasing the number of moveable segments, and the number of pivot points around which the segments move, used in an articulating vane in order to lessen flow disruptions and pressure reductions of the working fluid, thereby introducing increasing the efficiency of in the fluid system
According to an aspect of the present disclosure, a system for directing the flow of a fluid comprises a channel for containing the fluid; an articulating vane positioned within the channel for directing the flow of the fluid, the vane comprising a fixed segment rigidly connected to the channel and a first moveable segment operably connected to the fixed segment by a first hub, the first hub configured to allow relative articulation between the segments; an actuator member operably connected to the moveable segment to articulate the moveable segment about the first hub; and wherein the vane further comprises a second moveable segment operably connected to the vane by a second hub, wherein the actuator member articulates the first and second moveable segments by applying a single moment to the first hubs.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a system for directing the flow of a fluid comprises a channel for containing the fluid; an articulating vane positioned within the channel for directing the flow of the fluid, the vane comprising a fixed segment rigidly connected to the channel and a first moveable segment operably connected to the fixed segment by a first hub, the first hub configured to allow relative articulation between the segments; an actuator member operably connected to the moveable segment to articulate the moveable segment about the first hub; and wherein the vane further comprises a plurality of moveable segments operably connected to the vane by a plurality of hubs, wherein the actuator member articulates the moveable segments by applying a single moment to the first hubs.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a system for directing the flow of a fluid in a turbofan jet engine comprises a duct for containing the fluid; an articulating vane positioned within the duct for directing the flow of the fluid, the vane comprising a fixed segment rigidly connected to the duct and a first moveable segment operably connected to the fixed segment by a first hub, the first hub configured to allow relative articulation between the segments; an actuator member operably connected to the moveable segment to articulate the moveable segment about the first hub; and wherein the vane further comprises a plurality of moveable segments operably connected to the vane by a plurality of hubs, wherein the actuator member articulates the moveable segments by applying a single moment to the first hubs.
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. It should be understood, however, that the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the present disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.